metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:RoyboyX Ban Review/Discussion
Discussion As a reminder, non-admins and admins alike are welcome to participate in the non-binding discussion in this section. :Einstein's definition of insanity is doing the same thing twice and expecting different results. Roy's been banned and unbanned a bunch of times. If we unban Roy, he will simply continue to do the things that got him banned. Banning is no longer a deterrent to negative behavior to him by now, since he's used to it and always has been unbanned. :Also he insulted Chuck Norris stand-in Bob and that will not stand. TheMG {talk/ } 04:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Roy has been banned several times before, but it's important to look at exactly what he's been banned for. The reason Royboy is currently banned was the use of sockpuppets to defeat an RfB. This was clearly a violation of Wikitroid policies, but does this mean we should discount the benefits Royboy has had to this wiki? RoyboyX has worked with me to develop a new framework of policies for this wiki, making it up-to-date with other major gaming wikis around. We've reformed the RFA system to make it fairer and more open. Ironically, it is because of the reforms we've implemented that minimized the damage done by his abuse. Has he had a tendency to repeat his mistakes? No doubt about that, which is why I proposed restrictions on his ability to seek greater powers. At the same time, by keeping him banned, we lose an excellent contributor to this wiki. Mr. Anon (talk) 16:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::In your own words, he is the "most dedicated user I have ever seen on any wiki ever." Mr. Anon (talk) 16:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay I don't get it. I've read his talk page section "Blocked again" and "And so I return" and I don't really understand what happened. Sometimes it says he was helped by "moderator guy" but then below it says he was set up by "Insurgence" who appears to have posted in the "Blocked again" part. So are there three people in this? Are they all blocked? Is only one of them possibly getting unblocked? Could someone make this more clear to me because from my perspective it seems like Royboyx was taken advantage of because of his position or was tricked or something but also helped to stop someone from becoming an admin... I'm really confused, sorry. Vellim (Talk) 17:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Vellim: Roy has been blocked many times before. Moderator Guy and Insurgence are the same person. They are both blocked. Roy asked Insurgence about proxies so he could use sockpuppets to control policy and who gets promoted. Roy is the one responsible for the underlying plan of using sockpuppets. However, Insurgence decided to let Roy make stupid decisions that made him get caught (why would you pretend to be Piratehunter?), not even beginning to mention ratting him out. ::::Anon, when the mistake in question is sockpuppetry, I doubt we could tell if he is breaking the restrictions. ::::Roy has not show any regret for his actions, other than getting caught. He didn't say sorry but instead proceeded to pretty much insult the bureaucrats. TheMG {talk/ } 18:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC)